srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Zirigil's Path
|AS&P = y |AT = y}} To unlock Zirigil's Path meet with an old man at the back room of the Griffon's Ledge, every seven days five times. Each time you meet him you'll receive increasing general XP rewards (32, 64, 128, 256, 384), until the path is unlocked. Seeking the Path Once the path is unlocked the old man (named Tarkarnor) will give you the Dagger of Soul Rending and tell you to use it to destroy Zirigil's spirit once and for all. To find the final part of Zirigil's spirit and awaken him you must find two ancient tablets - one in A Mossy Cave in the Old North Wood and the other in A Misty Fissure in Bentlimb Wood (both under "previously discovered locations"). A Mossy Cave E''' - Entrance '''B - Bodies with random loot C''' - A chest. Once you try to open it you'll need to pass to spot an ambush by a . When you defeat the monster you'll get Zirigil's Iron Tablet (I). Random encounters: After clearing out and exiting the cave you'll encounter two men that will invite you to follow them to the town of Grey Thicket for a rest (nothing else to do there and currently there is no way to revisit the town). A Misty Fissure '''E - entrance L''' - A Flash of light '''C - Empty chest F''' - Sound of footfalls (after checking the chest) After you've seen that the chest is empty you must make your way outside of the cave. There you'll discover a young man holding your tablet. You can choose to pay him 1000 gold for the tablet, attack him or use Divination (40+)/Diplomacy (60+). Divination tells that the man is frightened and is lying about his ability to disappear. After that you can still attack him, tell him that you don't have the gold (which will make him attack you) or use diplomacy. If you fight and kill him you'll get random loot. Subduing him only gives you the tablet and an explanation on how he got here and why. If you successfully use diplomacy, you'll get +64 Diplomacy XP and the full explanation about him being here. Regardless of how you deal with him, you'll get Zirigil's Iron Tablet (II). Back to Trithik Return to Tarkarnor and give him both tablets. He will reward you with with 1024 general XP and 32 AS&P. Although he tells you to meet him again after several days, a formal adventure titled "Zirigil's Path" becomes available immediately in the Griffon's Ledge Alehouse. |AS&P = y|AT = y|Formal = y|Notes = Requires the completion of the informal part of Zirigil's Path}} Map Walkthrough Before the adventure starts you'll receive Tarkarnor's Note which details the solution to some of the puzzles in the dungeon and Zirigil's Iron Scroll (1/2). While traversing the dungeon you'll randomly encounter A2 - Dead adventurer. High quality loot (exceptional to well-crafted). You'll also find a trapped note hinting at the importance of the Aldvarian magical word written in Tarkarnor's Note. Not dropping the note after reading it will deal you 2 SP of damage. At N1 - N3 - A nest of bloodgrubs. You'll need to fight 7-9 Blood grubs * After defeating the bloodgrubs you may search the nest . If you pass you get 128 general XP and a Small Stone Sphere. If you fail you are prompted to search the nest again and again until you succeed (with no discernible downsides). After that go to P and place your Small Stone Spheres here as described in Tarkarnor's Note: two on the top tier and one on the lower tier. Go to L. The lever is unlocked after you've correctly solved tile P above. Pull the lever to the left and then go to K. A Square-Headed Key will appear at K once tile L is solved. The key is undroppable and will greatly decrease your stats (-24 MR and SP, and -14 NV) while you're carrying it. Beware! Go to I (iron latch with a small keyhole). Place the Square-Headed Key here to get rid of it and then turn it to the left. If you forget to turn the key, you will still be able to obtain the second scroll, but Zirigil will not awaken. Return to L and move the lever to the right. After that go to S and say the magic word. You will receive 1024 general XP and 128 AS&P, as well as Zirigil's Iron Scroll (2/2). Go to G. After placing the scrolls at Zirigil's feet you'll be commanded to speak the magic word. * Step away from Zirigil's ghost: succeed . If you pass the test you are still given the option to speak the word or step away endlessly until you actually speak the word. * Speak the word: Zirigil's spirit is reborn. He will ask you not to kill him and instead to listen to his part of the story. If you listened to him you'll have two option: ** Attack Zirigil's ghost. You'll recover both pieces of Zirigil's scrolls, but you receive no XP at this step. You still receive all the remaining XP rewards in this quest. ** Refuse to wield the dagger: Zirigil thanks you. You'll receive 1024 general XP and 128 AS&P. You will also recover both pieces of Zirigil's scrolls. For finishing the quest in Zirigil's favor you'll receive 8192 general XP, 256 AS&P, +10 AT and '''your SP will permanently increase by +2. On top of that you'll get and additional 1024 general XP and 32 AS&P. Notes * A nest (N1-N3) with 6 blood grubs were reported. * A reduction of -27 MR, -31 SP, and -10 NV while carrying the square key was reported. Rewards * 12128 general XP * 576 AS&P * 64 Diplomacy XP * Varying minor combat XP * 10 AT * Varying loot of good quality. * Permanent +2 SP * Both scrolls of Zirigil and the Dagger of Soul Rending. Their use is as yet unknown. Category:AT Quests Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:AS&P Quests Category:AG-only Category:Informal Adventures Category:All Quests Category:Multiple playing sessions required